


他其实没那么喜欢你

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [29]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 相亲梗后续注意会有互攻其实就是又看了一下HE IS JUST NOT THAT INTO YOU，被大本演的那个二十四孝好男友什么都肯做但就是不肯跟人家结婚的设定莫名戳到。





	1. Chapter 1

Solo不是一个通常意义上的好男友，就算对于是恋爱经验为零的Chris，这一结论也并不难得出。

他不肯给出一个长期稳定交往的承诺，他的时间表总是飘忽不定，说来就来说走就走，对他究竟都在忙些什么也总是随便地一笔带过。而在他远超过Chris的恋爱经验里，他更是习惯了彼此没有任何约束的露水情缘式的炮友关系。

在Chris混迹的那些网络讨论里，Solo这种就是样板式的坏男人，只上床不说爱，从不付出真心，随随便便就能把那些向往一生一世真爱的小纯情们的心碾碎成渣渣。

如果一个人说他喜欢你，却不愿意对你作出承诺，更没有一丝一毫想要和你结婚的意思，那么，真相就是：他就是没有那么喜欢你。

但问题在于，他也真的真的很迷人。

在第一次那个相亲乌龙事件之后，他们隔了两周才有了第二次约会。因为Solo繁忙又复杂的日程表只能排到那个时间。

这本该是一次完美的约会，Solo在高档餐厅定了位（还是他父亲的秘书帮的忙），天时地利，就连人这次也绝对不会出错了。事情本该就那么理所当然地水到渠成，他们会好好地约会，然后Solo会带他回家，做完上次他们没能做完的……事。

Solo也准时出现了，他还是像Chris记得的那么完美，全程带着迷人的微笑，和Chris聊着他后来又约见了那个正确的会计（中年已婚，有两个孩子，因为要支持妻子的工作才选择了转为自由职业者），又说起他这一次出差旅途中发生的小故事。总之，约会全程都保持在适度的轻松愉快，Solo作为一个约会对象，表现堪称满分，实在没什么可以挑剔的。

除了Chris。

他实在是没办法让自己放松下来融入这个愉快的气氛里。每一秒他看着Solo，都会想到，Solo之所以在这里，并不是因为他喜欢Chris，想要和Chris发展一段稳定的关系。不，他和Chris约会，只是因为他今晚想和Chris上床。Chris对他来说，只是一个刚好符合他口味的一夜情对象，仅此而已。

他根本就不该来，Chris茫然地想，他究竟是在这里干什么？

这也导致他全程心神恍惚，连自己吃了什么都不知道，Solo说了什么他也一个字都没听进去，这个约会对他来说简直是个漫长的酷刑。

当他们终于离开了餐厅，Solo自然而然地转过来，想挽住他的胳膊等别人把他们的车开过来，Chris再也忍受不了。他退开半步，避开了他伸过来的手。

“我做不到，对不起。”他僵硬又木然地说：“我希望我能，但我真的做不到。”

Solo眨了眨眼，“Chris，怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“我——”我做不到只能成为你的临时床伴，随时可以被替换，而明天你可能就要转向下一个人。“我必须得走了，我明天还要工作，必须准备好——”

Solo面上闪过惊讶，但立即露出理解的神色。“好吧，那么，我们什么时候再见呢？我接下来这段时间都有空，等你忙完了再联系我？”

Chris费力地咽下嘴里的苦楚。“我想不用了，我们没必要再见了。”他最终下定决心说。

他想转身离开，但Solo握住了他的手。“Chris，”他的声音稳定里带着安抚，Chris根本没办法抵挡他这一刻的温柔攻势。“到底怎么了？为什么？是我做错什么了吗？”

“不，你没做错任何事。”他确实没有任何错，Solo从一开始就告诉过他，他给不了他婚姻的承诺。错的是Chris。“是我的问题，我没办法应对生活中那些复杂的变化。”

Solo很仔细地看着他，“我不明白。”他慢慢说道，“这只是一次约会啊。”

“……我生活里的每一点变化，我都要花上很多时间才能适应，”Chris说，“那些我慢慢习惯的事物，或人，如果它们消失了，我又要花更多时间才能消化。”

“你是说，像强迫症那种？”Solo皱眉，试着理解他的话。

“像自闭症那种。”

他们之间的沉默就像一记响亮的耳光，Chris看着Solo脸上一点点浮现的顿悟，觉得自己心都缩成了坚硬冰冷的一小块。

“我明白了。”Solo说，“所以，你觉得我们最好还是别见面了。因为，如果最后我们没能……那对你就太难了。”

“对不起。”Chris低声说，“我应该告诉你的，我只是不知该怎么——”拒绝你。

“没关系，”Solo说，他的善解人意更令Chris难堪。“不管怎么说，今晚我都过得很愉快，就只到这里也没关系。”

他们又互相凝视了片刻，Solo又微笑了，“那么，我猜是该说再见了。”

他微微倾身，在Chris面颊上落下一个吻，Chris身体紧绷起来，他想要拥住他，挽留他，让他留下来，留在他身边——

但他不能。Chris只能眼睁睁地看着Solo转过身去，头也不回地走出了他的世界。

三小时后。

Chris麻木地坐在车里，看着前方的公寓大门。他本来记得自己应该是开车回家了，但等他回过神来，却发现自己又回到了Solo的公寓楼下，他只来过一次这里，而那一次还是——

他将额头抵在方向盘上，好像不去看就能假装一切都还正常，一切都没问题。

他不应该在这里。Chris应该回家，他明天确实还有工作，Justine还要和他讨论下一个客户的事，Chris从没有因任何原因误过工作。Justine不会理解他这一次无端端的让她白等。

他的手机响了。但不是Justine。

“Chris，”Solo说，“你已经停在那里很久了，都要引起公寓保安的警觉了。”

Chris不答。

“回去吧。”他说完就挂了电话。

Solo确实没有那么喜欢他的另一个证据：他总是能够很干脆地作出决定，离开，切断，这些对他来说真的太简单了。

但Chris还是没法动。他吸了口气，告诉自己，他能做到的，他只是需要十分钟。再十分钟他就离开。

所罗门·格兰迪从出生到下葬需要一个星期，Chris只是需要十分钟，去埋葬他这一次不应该有的迷恋。

有人从外面敲了敲车窗，Chris吃了一惊。Solo站在车外，还是那么一副好脾气，但又带着一点无奈的样子。

“你究竟是……”Solo叹了口气，“跟我上去吧，我们可以什么也不做。”

上去公寓，Solo就哄着他把外套脱了，又把领带也解下，又让他躺下休息。Chris被他当成一个小孩哄，一边觉得莫名不快，但另一边又忍不住想要乖乖听从。他最后屈服于后一种冲动，在Solo对着他耳畔轻柔的低语中睡着了。

八小时后，Chris因为生物钟准时醒来，花了一秒才想起来自己在什么地方。Solo还在他身边睡得四仰八叉，占了至少四分之三的床，Chris被他挤得缩在一边，岌岌可危地挂在床缘上。

Chris尽可能地轻手轻脚地下床，但还是把另一个人惊动了。Solo打了个大大的呵欠，睡眼惺忪地看着他。

“你要走了？”Solo说， 又打了个呵欠，“那就，替我关好门。”他朦胧地冲Chris笑了一下，又闭上眼睛睡了过去。“唔，下次见……”

下次，也就是当天晚上。Chris才把车停下，手机里就弹出了一条信息。来自Solo。

“门禁密码是：*********，自己上来吧。”

Chris照着他的指示做了。当他走进公寓，Solo一身家居服，懒洋洋地靠在厨房桌子边上喝水，头发也没怎么打理，有几根很可爱地翘起来。

“今天的工作怎么样？”Solo开口招呼道。

“……很好。”Chris迟疑了一瞬，答道。实际上一点也不好，他推掉了那个迪拜的工作，还有另外几个需要在近期离开一段时间的工作，Justine非常不理解，Chris也没办法解释。

但他不必对Solo解释，Solo也似乎不在意。他朝Chris歪歪头，露出一个仿佛忍俊不禁的笑容。

“那么，今天我们也打算什么也不做吗？”

他们最后确实什么也没做。不知道为什么，Chris就是没法硬起来，Solo帮他撸了半天，他的阴茎还是软的，Solo甚至还给他口了，但就连这样，Chris还是没什么感觉。

他父亲曾经把那一堆关于磨炼意志来抵抗肉体痛苦的信条灌输给他，也许这一次他的身体潜意识里也决定了要拒绝被当成一个方便好用的床伴，于是非常固执地不肯产生任何性趣。Chris并不能怪它。

Solo看他不太热衷配合的样子，也就没再坚持尝试，又爬回来躺在了他身边。

“如果你的计划是尽快找个合适的人结婚，你就不该再来见我了，”他这么说，他的呼吸暖洋洋地落在Chris的耳侧，“来找我完全是一个错误的方向，Chris，我不想说得这么直接，但这是事实。”

“你可以不见我。”Chris闷闷地说，“到时候我会走的。”

Solo失笑，“说得这好像很容易似的。”他咕哝着说，把Chris又拥紧了一点。


	2. Chapter 2

Solo慢慢意识到，他们这段始于乌龙的关系逐渐变得越来越正式了。

在第二次不成功的约会之后，他们仍然断断续续地见面。多数是Chris开始。他会发一个语气用词还有格式都非常正式严肃的短信，询问Solo是否有时间。如果回答是肯定的，一小时后，他就会出现在Solo的公寓里。

你大概也猜到了，Solo的回答也总是肯定的。谁让他现在正处于该死的休假中，他并没有什么像样的借口拒绝。（即使有，他不太想拒绝。一个众所周知的秘密：Solo对那些他想要的东西，一般没有多少抵抗力，特别是那些他从来都无往不利的领域。）

Solo把自己薄弱的意志力或多或少地归咎于他从来都能够想要什么就能得到：在他的一生中，这个世界对他确实是过于温柔慷慨了。

Solo很快就摸清楚了Chris那单调的每日行程：他会提前一周确定好要见的客户，每周他会过去那个办公室三次，余下的时间他主要为另外一些企业客户服务。他的生活基本上就是两点一线，每周至少还有一次到农场去的射击日程，据说是他还在军队时就养成的习惯，如果那周他特别焦虑，就会增加到两次。

“专注在一件事情上会让我放松下来。”他说。他们坐在一张沙发看电视上的老电影，不过Solo从一开始就没弄清楚那是什么剧情，特别是Chris正用他修长的手指一点点按压着他的颈后，Solo半躺在他腿上，舒服得只差化成一滩半固体了。

“专注，”Solo勉强挤出声音，听起来像猫在打呼噜，还是在发情的那种。“那很好。”

Chris朝他下身的方向瞄了一眼，又盯回他脸上，很明显是犹豫了两秒，Solo屏息等着，Chris终于叹了口气，缓缓地低头贴上了他的嘴唇。Solo几乎立即就呻吟着四肢并用地缠了上去。

但他们还是没能再进一步。倒不是他们还在假装纯情，Chris那个神奇的一到床上下半身就颓掉的定律持续发挥作用，哪怕他把Solo牢牢困在双臂之间，让后者硬得前端都滴水却又丝毫动弹不能地在他身下绝望扭动时，他的阴茎还是一如既往，顽固地就是不想配合他们俩。最后他们也只好继续纯盖被睡觉。

为了顾及Chris的心情，有好几次Solo甚至还得偷偷半夜爬起来去浴室打手枪，而明明他最想要的那个人就毫无防备地躺在卧室床上。最糗的是，这件事还被Chris发现了。

“你没必要避开我，我指的是自慰。”Chris这么说的时候，Solo呵欠连天地往他的煎饼上倒糖浆。今天是Chris例行的农场射击日，不必早起，所以Solo耍赖拖着他陪自己在床上多躺了一小时才起来，“如果你想要，我们可以做到最后。我不必一定也要勃起。这真的没有关系。”

听他在早餐桌上满脸自然地说着专业医学术语，Solo囧得都忘了要尴尬。

“有关系，这又不只是我一个人高兴就好的事，”Solo说，“如果你根本没感觉，这和强奸有什么不同？我是个成年人了，我能控制自己，我用不着每次上床都一定要做爱的。”他撒谎道。

Chris又盯着他几秒，欲言又止。他站起来，安静地收走自己的盘子去洗了。

“我只是觉得，你也许想要——”

“这个话题到此为止了，等你确实对我有性趣了再说。”Solo半强硬地说，他抬起脸，好方便Chris在他额头上落下告别吻。Chris在他额头上贴了一秒，嘀咕着说他确实有。

“那你需要先说服它才行，”Solo似笑非笑地朝他下身努努嘴，“晚上见。”

既然Chris已经全面地入侵了他的假期，Solo也就没再自欺欺人地保持距离，反过来也插手了Chris的生活。他会在午餐时忽然心血来潮地就出现在Chris的办公室把人拐走。他也偶尔会留在Chris家里过夜，在Chris工作时保持全然无声的围观，但即便是这样，没过十分钟Chris就皱着眉看向他。

“你很让人分心。”他说，不顾Solo的抗议，半推半抱地把他挪出书房。“给我半小时就好。”

Solo既好笑又郁闷，他转而去折腾Chris的厨房，努力想要泡出一杯完美的花草茶时，忽然听见外面门响了，有人走进来，看见他的一瞬间露出了仿佛痴呆的神情。

“这特么——”那个男人说，“你是谁？你在这里干嘛？”

Solo也有相同的问题，“你又是谁？”

那人朝房间里面张望，看见书房的灯亮着，更是皱紧眉头。“我是他弟弟，”他说，“回答问题，你到底是谁？”

Solo讶然，Chris从没跟他提过他还有一个弟弟，然后他想起来了，他们第一天差一点搞上时那通煞风景的电话，还有那个名字，Braxton，不由玩味地挑眉。

“我只是一个朋友。”他暧昧地答。

“朋友。”Braxton更加怀疑地重复，“什么样的朋友？”

“普通那种。”Solo说，他可没说谎，只不过是那种普通得能躺床上纯盖被聊天的。

Braxton嗤笑，“普通，Chris就没有过什么是普通的——”他忽然瞪大了眼睛，看着Solo的模样就像有人强逼他吞了只柠檬，“你就是那个家伙，对吧，那个搞了错人还横插进来搅黄了相亲约会的白痴。你他妈在这里干嘛？”

Solo没被他冒犯，反而觉得更有趣了。他一直很好奇Chris到底是怎么跟其他说起自己的。“他在工作，所以我等他忙完。”他一本正经地说。

“然后呢？”Braxton的目光扫过Solo周身，最后停在他手上，“那又是什么？”

Solo低头看了看手里的茶杯，“只是茶罢了，我泡了茶。”

Braxton看起来更加惊悚了，好像Solo说的是个正倒计时的炸弹还是什么，“茶？”他失声说，瞪着Solo，“天啊，怪不得Chris不肯再见那些相亲人选了，你他妈的是在跟我哥交往吗？”

Solo嘴角先是一动，为了对方无意中透露的那个信息而窃喜，虽然他也早就猜到了，然后才听清楚那个问题，“呃，我想我们——”

“我们没有在交往。”Chris在他们身后说，他不知何故沉着脸，低气压盘旋在头顶上，整个人都是风雨欲来一团黑气。

Braxton一下子噤声，小心地来回看了看他们，才说，“我来是为了，咳，之前跟你提过的那个客户，就是特别麻烦那个——”

Chris偏了偏头示意，他往回走，Braxton就跟着他进了书房，留下Solo一个人满腹狐疑又莫名地一阵心塞。没有在交往，Chris到底是什么意思？

当然了，最初确实是Solo一直在告诉Chris他不是那种会和人长相厮守或结婚的类型，但那之后都过去了快一个月了，他们也早该过了那个自欺欺人地假装Chris还会去见别人的阶段了吧。

他等了至少二十分钟，那杯茶也冷了，Solo倒掉重新又泡了一杯，那边书房的门才又打开了。

“那么，就等你们决定时间了。”Braxton这么说，一边向外面走，一边还在朝Solo这边张望，很明显好奇得不行。“呃，他，你那个朋友不走吗？已经很晚了——”

Chris站在门口，严严实实地挡住了他的视线。“到时候我再联系你。”他关上了门。

Solo好笑地看着他走回来，把茶递过去。Chris看了看，握在手里喝了一小口。

“我们没有在交往吗？”Solo问。他说得很轻快，并不想听起来给人任何兴师问罪的意思。

“是你说的，你没有要和别人定下来的念头。”Chris答，他的肢体语言肉眼可见地僵硬了，“照我的理解就是这样的意思。”

“不，我没有那么说，”Solo否认，“我说的是我不会结婚，但这不代表我不能和别人交往。”

他的话让Chris眉间打上一个小结。“但是——好吧。”他勉强说，还是没明白的样子。

“好吧？不，才没有好吧，”Solo说，“所以你不能跟别人，特别是你弟弟说我们没有在交往。不然我们这阵子都是在干什么？”

Chris瞪着他看，Solo这时候也看出来他们兄弟之间确实还是有几分相似之处，特别是那种好像被雷劈了似的痴呆神情。“我们在交往？”

“再说一次，但这次结尾用句号。”

Chris眨了眨眼，“我们在交往。”他愣愣地说。

Solo实在忍不住笑出了声，向前去吻住他。


	3. Chapter 3

“你那个朋友。”Braxton字斟句酌地说，他憋了好几天，好不容易等正事办完了，才找了个机会把那个问题问出口。“他是不是……”

“我们在交往。”Chris说。

Braxton顿时就被堵得都没脾气了。“这么快就从普通朋友升级了，哈？”他说，望望他哥那个招牌的木讷脸，不由自己就泄了气。“我倒也不是反对啦，咳，反正现在同性婚姻也不算什么破天荒的新鲜事了，但是——”

“我们不会结婚。”Chris说，“他不相信婚姻这一套。”

Braxton张嘴，又闭上，又张开，“这特么是什么意思？他不相信婚姻，那他来招惹你干嘛？”

Chris平平地看他一眼。“是我招惹他。”

这一句话的信息量稍微有点大，Braxton缓了一会才说，“那你又是怎么想的，你不会也信这套鬼话吧，这种事我最清楚了。任何男人说他不相信婚姻，潜台词其实就是他没玩够罢了。”

Chris对此唯有保持沉默。事实是，和Braxton想的刚好相反，Solo甚至都没有想要隐瞒这一点。

“我无法想象我要在法律上归属于某个人，”Solo坦然地承认，“这就好像要求我上交我的一部分人生和自由，哪怕想想都觉得非常荒谬。我不在乎这个世界上有多少人都那么做了，但我做不到。”

他握着Chris的手，看起来是那么真诚又无辜。Chris只好咽下了所有想说的话，之前在Solo说他们在交往时胸膛里里骤然爆发的暖热，又一点点地冷下去。

“所以我们只是在交往。”Chris确认道，除了这个，不会再有别的。

Solo似乎也感觉到了他无声的退缩，把他的手又攥紧了点。“对不起，我知道这并不是你想要的那种关系。我真的喜欢你，我也非常喜欢有你在身边，我知道你也是一样，我真的希望我能满足你的愿望，只是……”他咬了咬嘴唇，歉疚地看着Chris，“我就是无法接受那种完全封闭式的关系。”

“你想要的是那种相对开放自由的关系。”Chris说。那种没有太多拘束，随时能够好聚好散的关系。

“如果你觉得这不公平——”

“没关系，我，”Chris吞咽了一下，“我能接受。”

Solo对他温柔地笑了，轻轻地捧住了他的脸。“别撒谎，你并不喜欢这样，”出乎Chris意料，他说，“如果我们要继续这样下去，你就不能在这些事上对我撒谎，任何时候你觉得不高兴或有不满都应该说出来。”

Chris垂下视线。“我不知道我该怎么感觉。”他低声道，觉得迷惘。

Solo轻柔地叹息。“好吧，那我们就先这么办，现在一切都很好，你想要继续见我，我也一样，所以我们就继续，但除了这些，我们彼此之间并没有约束，如果有一天你遇见了合适的结婚对象，或干脆就只是不想再见我了，你只需要告诉我，我也不会再来找你。”他伸一根手指头抬起Chris的下巴，逼他和自己对视，“对你来说，这样可以接受吗？”

不。不能接受。

“好。”Chris勉强地说，Solo看着他，慢慢地露出一个略带忧伤的笑容，就像他也已经看穿了Chris在撒谎，但他什么也没说。那天晚上，他把Chris揽在怀里，一遍一遍地亲吻着他，用他毫无保留的温柔爱意将Chris包裹起来。即使在睡梦中Chris耳畔也依然有他温柔的呢喃。

Chris事先告诉Solo第二天他为了Braxton那个委托工作需要提前出发，但他没想到的是，Solo给了他一个最意想不到的叫醒服务。

他在濒临高潮的边缘醒过来，只看见Solo埋首在他胯下，他的阴茎也一扫这一个多月的消极装死，正硬邦邦地在后者嘴里抽插，发出令人耳热的湿漉漉的水声。Solo发现他醒了，非但没有停下动作，反而又给了他一个深喉，Chris还没回过神就低喘着直接射在了他喉咙里。

Solo温柔地含着他，吸吮吞下他射出来的每一滴，等Chris在余韵中缓缓平复过来，才啵地一声让他把阴茎抽出去。Chris说不出话，只能看着Solo又站起来，光溜溜坦荡荡地转出去一会才又爬回床上吻上Chris，嘴里是一股清爽的薄荷漱口水气味。

“给我这个叫醒服务打几分，嗯？”他懒洋洋地舔吻着Chris喘息的嘴角，得意洋洋地问。

Chris愿意给他自己所有的一切，但那并不是Solo想要的。Chris只好以沉默来回应他的吻，Solo心满意足地又亲了他一会就放他下床了。

只要Solo愿意，他可以是最温柔最慷慨的情人，但他的温柔给予只限于他画下的界线之内，在他愿意给予的时间和条件里。Chris不知道这份温柔能为自己停留多久。

“如果你想要继续之前的相亲约会……”Braxton见他半天不吭声，试探着说。Chris回过神来，摇了摇头。

“没关系。”他说，“现在这样就很好了。我也不想再见其他人了。”

现在确实也已经很好了，Chris想，这个世界上从来就没有所谓十全十美，他如今的生活也已经足够完美了，Solo很完美，他们的关系也几乎完美，他实在不该再奢望更多。

Chris既然表态了，Braxton也就不再坚持，“不过还有一件事，”他说，“可能这不关我的事，但我觉得我需要提醒你一下。既然照他的意思，你们俩没有打算认真来一个一生一世的承诺什么，如果你还要继续见他，他还会出入你的房子，也许你该想好怎么对他瞒下你另外的那些工作。”他这么暗示：“对于像他这样的普通人来说，什么都不知道对他更好。”

Chris想了想，他不喜欢对Solo说谎，但Braxton说的也不是没有道理。他点了点头。

“我会注意的。”他说，又警告他弟弟，“不准让你的人跟踪他，或用你那些手段去调查他。Justine已经初步排查过他，他的家庭背景，还有父母都只是普通人。我不想要将来的某一天在他身上莫名其妙地发生一些绑架逼问甚至威胁。那是不可接受的。”

Braxton闻言讪笑起来。“拜托，我是这种人吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

前方互攻

Solo本以为照Chris的一板一眼，他们的第一次也许会有些仪式感，但Chris再一次出乎了他的意料。

也许是他那个叫醒服务最终打开了Chris的心结。就在Chris去给他弟弟帮忙回来那天，Solo就被他半强迫地推倒了。

事情发生时Solo正坐在扶手椅里，等着Chris结束工作回家，漫不经心想着他是不是该找个时间温习一下他的爱好以免业务生疏了，一转眼就见Chris从门外走了进来，Solo刚扬起笑脸转向他，就被人摁住凶狠地吻了下来。

Chris用力地啃咬着他的嘴唇，双手滑下他身侧，一只手握住他直截了当地用力揉弄起来，力度不像在调情，更像是攻击。Solo愕然得哼了一声，完全措手不及，只能被动地回应，在这个互相撕咬的亲吻中迅速就硬了。

发生什么事了，他想问，我们是要做了吗，但Chris并没给他开口的机会，他一言不发地把他迅速扒光了，抓住他的双臀向两边掰开，然后一根手指就粗暴地插了进去。

他们已经彼此渴望了这么长时间，每一点碰触都只是让渴切变得更加难以忍耐。Solo甚至等不及Chris自己来，一等扩张的差不多了就抓过安全套给他套上。他们互相推攮着磨蹭着，Solo再度被按了下去，双腿被人打开，然后Chris就猛地插了进来。

Solo在又痛又爽间大叫起来，Chris重重地捅进去，不等Solo适应就开始狂风骤雨般的抽插，每一下都全力插入到底。Solo彻底失去了一贯的游刃有余，完全是随波逐流地随着Chris的动作摇摇摆摆，Chris又狠狠地抽插了几下，就倒在他身上射了。Solo被他压得喘不过气，在Chris吻上来时迷迷糊糊地回吻，过了好久才慢慢回过神来。

他从没有经历过这样的性爱，干脆凌厉就像一记直拳，Solo甚至都没软下去，他的阴茎仍然硬邦邦地被夹在他和Chris之间。

他难耐地在Chris身上磨蹭着，“摸我。”他要求道，Chris一手探下去握住他的阴茎只撸了两三下，Solo就软软地呻吟着射了。

这一次狂野性爱的后果很快也显现了出来，Chris冷静下来也恢复了原来的样子，面对Solo身上的青青紫紫，几乎无地自容，“对不起，”他说，“我不知道我都——”

“我知道，这一次给我们的教训就是千万别让你憋太久了。”Solo说，“虽然感觉也挺辣的，不是说我鼓励你以后总是这样干，但一次两次，我也不是不能接受。”

Chris又乖巧又羞愧地坐在他面前，小心翼翼地碰着他身上已经明显起来的淤痕，Solo拉过他的手按在自己身上。“事后温存呵护也不是没有补偿作用哦。”

他任由Chris把他捧在手里呵护了两天，第三天时淤痕消褪得差不多了，这才重新上阵，身体力行地向Chris展示了性爱还能有另一种表现方式。

Solo又吸又舔地把Chris弄得徘徊在爆发边缘，无比耐心和温柔地给他扩张。Chris在层层累积的快感中抖得不成样子。“要是你受不了就告诉我，”Solo一边用手指插他一边说，又低头吸了他一口。Chris阴茎直戳进他嘴里，Solo愉快地含着他哼哼，努力给他深喉同时转动手腕打着圈插进了第二根手指，Chris腰猛地向前挺动了一下，又硬生生地逼自己忍下了。

他浑身汗湿，整个人都快在欲望中分崩离析了，眼睛湿漉漉的，向下和Solo视线相交错。“我要你。”他哑着声音说，“拜托，我要你。”

Solo的阴茎为了这个声音跳了一下，硬得都疼了。他让Chris从他嘴里退出来，就位在Chris大张的双腿间慢慢地进入，每多进去一寸，Chris就更多失控一分。等Solo插到底，还想给他一点时间适应，Chris把腿环上他的腰，自己主动向后撞上来，一下，两下，三下就猛地夹紧Solo射了。

他花了整整两分钟才从软若无骨的状态里恢复，意识到到Solo还在他体内，依旧硬着。“对不起，”他嘀咕，Solo摇头，满是爱意地吻过他湿漉漉的睫毛，这个动作让Chris后面收缩着夹了Solo一下，Solo立即感觉到了。

“可以了吗？”他问。Chris短促点头，Solo向后略退一些，又顶了进来，就插在深处，小小地打着圈挺动抽插，缓慢地把他再次带回那种暖洋洋愉悦的高潮边缘。Chris断断续续地呻吟，莫名地感觉自己又要硬了。

“你是怎么做到的，”等Solo终于也结束了，拿掉安全套，躺在他身边时，Chris才说，“像这样？”他不知该怎么表达，耐心温柔得好像能有无穷无尽的时间做下去？

“嗯？”Solo说，嘴角挂着笑意。“亲爱的，你之前那只是纯粹在操我——别误会，我也很享受，但这个，这就是人们说的做爱。”

Chris睁大眼睛，茫然地对上他，眼底瞬间闪过那么多复杂情绪，Solo就又微笑地对着那微微张开的嘴唇吻下去。

Solo的漫长休假很快就到了头，重新回到他拯救世界的常规日程，对Chris则声称是到欧洲的一个短期出差，回来时又重温了一遍Chris式的小别胜新婚的粗暴操干。这一次Solo也终于掌握了少许控制的诀窍。

情场得意，工作也顺风顺水，Solo几乎有一种自己正处于人生巅峰的幸福错觉。幸好在他的生活中，并不乏时不时泼他冷水的密友。

Gaby拉了拉马克杯底下垫着的纸巾，又瞄瞄Solo，“这是今天的第二个了吧？这是不是有点太夸张了？”

Solo哂笑，佯装什么也不知道地拿起咖啡啜饮，顺手将那张写着名字和电话号码的纸巾丢掉了。“我也不知道，最近不知怎么的我遇见的人都忽然变得非常热情和主动。”

这一阵子不论他去哪里，都会莫名其妙地冒出路人给他塞电话号码，和他直白地搭讪，各款俊男美女齐齐上阵，好像一夜之间谁给他丢了一个爱情魔法，所有见到他的人都莫名其妙地一见倾心了。

Solo对自己的魅力一贯自信，但他也没有盲目自大到认为人人都该爱上他。而那些人也真的都是随机的路人，不太像是什么邪恶组织派来的，更是越发让人摸不着头脑。

Gaby则更多是觉得好笑。“不过这样也没什么坏处，对吧，”她说，“至少有几个还是挺养眼的，说真的，你把之前那个人的电话看都不看就扔了，我还挺吃惊的。感觉上她是你喜欢的那一类型。”

Solo笑而不答，他现在喜欢的类型还真的不好说。

“所以，他真的很特别，哈？”Gaby说。

Solo拿起咖啡的动作顿了零点一秒，才若无其事地继续。“什么他？”

“我不知道，你最近在见的那个人，男朋友，情人，或别的你会用的称呼，”Gaby似笑非笑。

Solo在否认和承认之间挣扎了几秒，然后叹气。“你怎么看出来的？我本来以为我藏得很好。”

“你是藏得很好，但你越是小心，反而说明越有问题。”Gaby说，“不过真正暴露了你的是上周你在伦敦邦德街买了一块腕表。”

“那也有可能是给我自己买的。”Solo嘴硬道。

“拜托，那都不是你的风格，那一款更适合在日常工作场所佩戴。”Gaby说，“所以我猜，那只能是给某人的礼物。而什么人特别到能让你想要送出价值几万镑的礼物呢？答案就出来了。”

Solo扬眉。“你对我的私人生活是不是有点太关注了？”他开玩笑道。

那块腕表确实是他心血来潮送Chris的礼物，Chris收到的时候并没有显得很惊喜，更多像是惊吓。

“我已经有手表了。”他说。

“我知道你有，”Solo从沙发后面揽住他，“我只是看见这个就想起了你。你带着这个在工作时挽起一点袖子一定非常性感。”

Chris皱眉。“可你并不会看见我工作的样子。”

“我可以想象啊。”Solo理直气壮地说，Chris转过来看他，Solo忽然明白过来，Chris真正在意的其实是它的价格。

“它很昂贵。”果然，Chris这么说。

“我最近刚好有一笔丰厚的进款。”Solo说，可怜巴巴地对他撅嘴，“这就是个礼物而已，你不能让我退掉，真的。”他连哄带骗的总算让Chris收下了。

“我们是搭档，你跟什么人睡有时候直接关系我们的安全，”Gaby的声音切入，打断他的回忆，“所以我不得不关注一下。”

Solo露齿而笑。“好吧，多谢关心。我会记在心里的。”

Gaby微笑着也喝了一口咖啡。“你没有保证说他对我们很安全。”她说。

Solo喟叹，就知道她是不会漏掉这个。“他的情况有点复杂。”他含糊地说，“他不算什么危险分子但是……”

“但是什么？”

Solo捏了捏眉心，现在想起来还觉得又苦恼又好笑。“我不知道是不是因为他的军队背景，可能导致他稍微有点欠缺安全感，所以他会在自己的家里布下一些，咳，预防措施。”他尽量说得委婉。

Gaby冲他眨眼。“你是说像认为第三次世界大战一定会爆发，在自己家后院里挖防空洞或在地下室里囤积枪支和食物这种？”

Solo对着咖啡杯咕哝了一句。“他也没有那么偏执，他很聪明，实际上是非常聪明。”

“他到底都干了什么？”

“他在家里装了一挺米尼岗。”

Gaby顿时把咖啡喷了出来。Solo无奈地看着她，实际上他不小心发现的时候也是百味杂陈，但是再仔细考虑了一下Chris的情况，又觉得似乎也不该太大惊小怪。每个人都会自己的一些小怪癖，所以Chris哪怕在家囤了挺机枪，还有覆盖了门前屋后的监控设备，也都不算太奇怪，对吧。应该只是他的强迫症发作而已，一定是的。

“亲爱的，那玩意是用于直升机火力压制，我肯定它绝对不属于预防措施。”Gaby说，戳破他一厢情愿的自欺欺人，“你确定你没有睡到不该睡的人吗？”

“他是一个会计，他能危险到哪里去？”Solo合理地说，Gaby噗嗤笑了。

他们很快就分道扬镳了。Solo走出去的途中又被一个身材火爆衣着性感的金发美人以问路为名搭讪了，Solo目不斜视地为她指了路，再次纳闷起他最近多得诡异的桃花运到底是怎么一回事。

放在过去，这种事情并不会对Solo造成困扰，但就像Gaby说的，他现在的心思已经有了一个专属对象，此类热情多了就让人不耐烦了。

又或者他最近确实深受冥冥中某个爱情天使的眷顾，Solo转念想，情不自禁地微笑起来，因为他也不是每天都会就那么刚好地闹出一个大乌龙，一路错到底最后还能误打误撞地拐到一个男朋友回家的。

还是那么一个古怪得透出一点点危险但依然非常可爱的男朋友。


	5. Chapter 5

Chris感觉不太好。

他最近的工作排得很满，报税季节马上要到截止期了，他的一大堆客户才忽然想起自己的税表还没填，他的等候室里挤满了对什么是W-2表都是一头雾水的小农场主和零售业主，人进人出热闹得像个集市，甚至还有一个女人直接抱着小孩就过来了。

“我真的很抱歉。保姆临时有事放了我鸽子，我丈夫也要上班，我实在找不到人帮忙看着他了，”她一边上下颠着哭闹的婴儿，一边手忙脚乱想从自己的包里掏出文件，“现在还是感冒季节，我们刚刚从医院回来——见鬼，那份该死的证明到底在哪里？”

眼看她就要把孩子给掉到地板上去了，Chris终于看不下去了，他从桌子后面站起来，走过去，“把他给我。”他命令说。

她愣愣地看着他，看起来更像是被他吓到，乖乖地把那个哭个没完的婴儿交到了他打开的手臂间：“你可以这样托着他，对，就这样，对。实在太谢谢你了。”

Chris僵硬地抱着那一团软绵绵的小东西，婴儿似乎也被这张完全陌生的面孔给弄愣了，一时间停下了哭闹。当妈妈的也找到了她的文件，交给Chris。

“噢，他不哭了，”她惊喜地说，婴儿那一双蓝得惊人的眼睛打量着Chris，Chris不知道他究竟看到了什么吸引他的东西。

“他喜欢你，”她把孩子接手抱了过去，亲了亲那红通通的小脸。“小乖乖，Wolff先生可是妈妈的会计师呢，他非常非常专业，会帮我们把这一堆乱七八糟的事情搞清楚的。”

Chris咳嗽一声，快速地走回去坐下，这才悄悄地出了口气。

他的午餐是在办公室里简单解决的，一边浏览过家里的几个监控摄像头。当他站起来打算出去清洗餐盒时，忽然感觉到眼前一阵天旋地转。他纳闷地试了试自己的额头，隐约有点发热。

Chris并没有多想，继续完成了下午的工作。等他结束了这一天，回到家里，一侧太阳穴还隐约疼起来，他整个人也莫名其妙地感觉迟滞乏力。

Chris把这个归为今天的工作，他一个人吃完了晚餐。等他在厨房洗碗的时候，那一阵眩晕又卷土重来了，头痛也有加重的趋势。客厅里新闻还在谈着感冒季节，那些语句零碎地飘进他耳中，Chris忽然明白过来，这一天的种种症状，包括低烧，头痛，他病了。

Chris几乎记不得自己上一次生病是什么时候的事，也许还要早在他母亲没离开他们之前。想起她，他的情绪不由又低落了几分。Chris测了体温，确定自己发了低烧，回卧室床上把自己团成了一个大棉团，晕晕沉沉地睡了过去。

他在迷迷糊糊中听见了门外的车声，他的手机也在一旁不知道震动了多久。Chris挣扎着坐起来，他浑身酸痛，沉重得好像被车子碾过，就连他的呼吸也变得更滚烫了。

“Chris？”他听见Solo的声音，惊恐地记起了他今天本来应该是去见对方的，他一定是睡着了没听见电话响，于是Solo就找过来了。

“Chris？你在吗？”Solo的声音越来越近了，Chris当机立断，挣扎着下床去把门从里面反锁了起来，他病了，Solo要是和他近距离接触也会被他传染的。

“Chris？”Solo也找到了卧室，他扭了扭门，门纹丝未动，Chris松了口气，“你在里面吗？”

“回去。”Chris喊道，他嗓子嘶哑生疼，“我病了。”

“什么？”Solo一下紧张起来，他在外面又试图开门，当然还是没能打开，“Chris，你还好吗？为什么你生病要锁着门？”

“你不能进来，”Chris非常合乎逻辑地说，“你会被我传染的。”

“真荒谬，你不能把自己锁起来，”Solo说，“把门打开，要不然我就要踹门了。”

Chris并不打算听他的，他对自己卧室门的坚固程度也很有信心。光是这么坐着他又觉得累了，一点点滑倒在床上，外面的Solo也没了声音。Chris正在想他是不是走了，门锁发出了咔嚓一声响，门打开了，他目瞪口呆地看着Solo走进来。

“你是怎么……”

Solo给他一个白眼。“真是聪明死了，病了就把自己关起来。”他话里的尖利Chris并不喜欢，他把头扭过去，不肯看他，一个人莫名其妙地生起了闷气。

Solo走到床边拉下被子，不顾他虚弱的反抗，试了试他的额头温度。“是有一点低烧，”他说，“你吃了什么药？”Chris不回答，他就看了看周围，拿起体温计。“你感觉怎么样？”

“头痛，我的嘴巴和鼻子的空气也很热。很不舒服。”Chris闷闷地说，Solo把体温计甩了甩，递到他嘴边，他就乖乖地含住了，含糊地继续说：“我不喜欢这样。”

Solo定定地看了他一下，不知为什么忽然笑了，Chris也不喜欢他这个反应，但他含着体温计撅着嘴的模样反而让Solo笑得更开了。

“嗯，感冒是会这样的，”Solo说，他看着手表计时，把体温计拿了出去看了看：“还好，应该还不需要吃药。但你最好还是喝点水再睡觉。”

他果然去倒了一杯水，过来盯着Chris喝了下去，又多此一举地摸了摸他额头。“好了，睡吧。我会在这里看着你的。”

“你没必要在这里。现在我什么也做不了，不能亲吻，也不能做爱，”Chris说，只是躺下去这个简单动作已经让他头都一阵阵眩晕，“我还会把感冒传染给你的。”

Solo给他把被子拉到胸口，闻言挑眉，非常刻意地凑过来亲在他下巴上。Chris哼哼唧唧地反抗无效，气恼地瞪他。

“快点睡觉，不然我就要再亲你了。”Solo威胁他。Chris恼火地把被子蒙到头上，很快又被人拉了下去。Solo把手伸进被子下，握住了他的手。Chris立即不动了。“好了，我什么也不做，睡吧。”

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但一定过去了好几个小时，外面能隐约听见鸟雀晨起的鸣叫。Solo并不在床边，Chris先是松了口气，又不由自己地感觉到几分失落。

然后他闻到了那一股食物的香气，Solo就在这时掐准了时间似的从外面走了进来。

“你醒啦，”他说，Chris呆呆地看着他，还有他抱着的那个专门用在床上的小餐桌。Chris不记得自己家里什么时候有了这种东西。他的视线跟随着Solo的动作，最后落在被放在自己眼前那一碗牛奶燕麦粥上。

Solo咳嗽了一声，“这是我唯一有把握不出错的食物了。”他挺不好意思地说，“我还请教了我妈妈到底要熬多久，以她三十年家庭主妇的经验担保，绝对不会有问题的。”

Chris看看他又看看粥，他其实并不怎么有胃口，但他还是拿起勺子，吃了一口。他嘴巴和舌头都一股酸苦味，只能尝到一点点咸。在Solo充满期待的眼神关注下，他又尽量多吃了几口。

Solo把小桌子收走，见Chris蠕动着想离开床，过来把他按回去：“你想要去哪里，想要什么我去拿。”

“我想去厕所。”Chris说，“我没事。”

但Solo还是亦步亦趋地跟着他进了卫生间里，站在门边看他。Chris简单洗漱，一低头就感觉周围一阵天昏地暗的乱转起来。他低声诅咒着抓住洗手台站稳，Solo从后面扶住了他。

“你还好吗？”

“头晕。”Chris老实地回答，皱眉按压额角，Solo拉下他的手仔细看着他的脸色。

“我想你应该还是尽量休息，我会打电话给办公室那边的。”他这么下结论。Chris看着他拧着毛巾，给他擦脸和腋下，这种情况下想要控制自己不去靠在他身上真的需要很坚定的意志。

“实在晕的话靠着我也没关系。”Solo低声说。

Chris从善如流地靠了上去，一边不高兴地咕哝：“我要上厕所。”

他隐约感觉自己就像个因为身体不舒服而对别人乱发脾气的小男孩，但Solo纵容了他。他甚至帮着Chris拉下裤子，“想要我帮你扶着对准吗？”他半是戏谑地问。Chris又瞪过去一眼，但威胁指数明显为负。

他们又回到了卧室里，Solo把他好好地用被子包裹上了，给他留了一盏壁灯，Chris躺在松软的被窝里，倦意慢慢地卷上来。他眯着眼看床边的Solo。

“你在笑。”

Solo脸上的笑容凝固了，“什么？”

“你喜欢我生病？”Chris大惑不解地说。这是他唯一能想到的答案。

“当然不是。”Solo立即否认道，“为什么我会喜欢你生病？”

“但你在笑。”Chris坚持己见。“你……很开心。”

Solo于是又笑了。“不是这样，只是你生病的时候和平时不太一样。”

Chris闷闷地把下巴压在到被子上。“我很少生病。”

“我看出来了，”Solo说：“所以你才想要把自己反锁起来吗？下次不准这样了，那真是绝对错误的做法。要是我没来你怎么办？”

Chris想说如果Solo没来他根本没必要把自己反锁起来，但Solo不轻不重地捏了他一把。他就闭了嘴。在这个时候招惹唯一一个和你同处一室的人也是绝对错误的。

他快要睡着了，忽然又听见Solo说，“你还想要什么吗？”

“我为什么会想要什么？”

“有时候人们生病了会想要吃一点特别的东西，”Solo说，他坐在床边上，垂眼望着他，耐心地再次问：“你想要吃点什么吗？”

Chris想了想。“小时候如果我生病了，我妈妈会给我买冰淇淋。”

“你想要我可以出去买。”Solo说。

Chris又想了想，缓慢摇头。“我其实并不喜欢。”他说，“那只是我唯一能记得和生病有关的事。”

Solo又给他拉了拉被子。Chris看着他低头下来，想躲避已经来不及，被他轻轻在嘴角啄了一小口。Chris气恼的撅嘴只是引得Solo再次笑了。“我知道了，睡吧。等你睡着了我再走。”

为什么要等他睡着呢，Chris这么想，但倦意抢先一步抓住了他，他打了个呵欠，放任自己坠入沉重的黑暗中。

“你不该这么做。”

Solo把全部东西都放了进去，才关上冰箱，转过去面对那个没按门铃就进来的家伙。“你好，Braxton，”他说，“我不该做什么？”

“所有这些，”Braxton随便地朝四壁挥了挥手，Solo一头雾水，没明白他到底想表达什么。“你过来照顾他，补充冰箱里的东西，整理家里……所有这些事，好像你是认真的，好像你真的很在意他。”

在Solo发愣的时候，他继续说，“这样并不好。如果你只是想随便玩玩，贪图一时新鲜感，就别做这些会让人误会你很认真的事。这样会搞得他越来越糊涂的。”

“什么……我当然是认真的，我当然在意他。”Solo愕然，“你到底是什么意思？”

“但你最后还是要走的，你他妈又不是那种愿意给人承诺的好男友，你很坦白说过你不会是那种人了，”Braxton说，“所以请符合你的身份，好吗？别做多余的事。”

Solo有点头疼，他一直知道Braxton不怎么赞同Chris和他交往，他就不该在接电话时多余提一句Chris感冒的事，现在他还得处理这种莫名其妙的家庭问题。

另一个他对婚姻不感兴趣的原因：婚姻里有太多类似的鸡毛蒜皮人际往来。人生苦短，实在没必要空耗精力在这些事上。

“我没必要和你讨论我和Chris的关系，不管我们之间怎么样，都和你无关。”他简单地说，“如果你是来看Chris的，他还在休息，所以请放低你的音量，明天他应该就能没事了。”

他继续收拾房间，Braxton也总算消停了一会。

“你是知道Chris的问题的，对吧。”他说，Solo给了他一个毫无反应的扑克脸。“他真的不擅长应对这种人们来来去去的事。我妈离开那次他闹出的动静，现在我都忘不了。他不像普通人能理解这种事。你为什么非要跟他过不去？”

Solo叹气，他算是躲不开了。“你到底想怎么样，Braxton？”

“是你到底想要怎么样，”Braxton说：“都已经过了半年了，你也该转移兴趣了吧，如果你不再继续来见他，他肯定也就不会再执着在你身上，为什么你就不能赶快转移到下一个，放过他呢？他和你之前交往的对象根本就没有可比之处，不是吗？外面满世界的诱惑，你也肯定不想一直被牵绊在这里。”

Solo小心地掩饰着自己的惊讶，Braxton要是不提他甚至都没留意他已经和Chris认识了这么久。“我不——”他忽然福至心灵，明白过来：“是你，那些莫名其妙的路人搭讪都是你为我安排？你在试探我是不是对你哥忠诚？”

“拜托，你根本都不是在正经和他交往，还开放式关系，随时来随时走，我试探个屁，”Braxton嗤笑了，“我是想要你赶快找下一个。既然你自己一直没动静，我就推动一下罢了。这种事长痛不如短痛。”

“你是什么毛病？”Solo哭笑不得，“我们的事和你没关系，你哥也是个成年人了，他和什么人来往用不着你来管。”

“你是指你自己吗？”Braxton乖戾地说，“反正你就是占着他不放，既不肯给个说法也不肯挪地方就对了。”

“我和Chris说过了，如果他有了合适的对象——”

“你明知道以他的个性是不可能的，”Braxton说：“他根本不可能在见你的时候还和别人来往，他就是那种一根筋的逻辑，你对此完全一清二楚，所以你才敢和他做这种约定。”

Solo想要反驳，但他一个字也说不出来。

“如果你真的在乎他，为了他好，就别再来找他了。”Braxton最后说，“他应该有一个值得他认真去对待，也能给他同等尊重的感情的人。你不是那个人。”


	6. Chapter 6

Solo家这天晚上的餐桌上气氛很凝滞，主要原因是他们难得回来一次的独生子莫名自带了阴云密布效果，还有每隔三秒一次的叹气音效。

Solo一百零一次搅拌他的汤，又恹恹地把勺子放下，他妈妈从后面过来，把他的盘子收走了。

“妈妈，我还没有——”

“你对着它叹气半小时了，我看不出你还想要吃它。”她说，Solo吞回去反驳的声音。他才发现他父亲也早就不见了。“从你那次忽然告诉我们你被政府特工机构招募了之后，我就再也没见过你这个样子，到底怎么了？别告诉我第三次世界大战要来了。”

“没有，只是我自己的一些事。”

她仔细看着他。“和那个让你一大早六点不到就把我从床上叫起来教你怎么煮麦片粥的神秘朋友有关吗？”

Solo顿时呛住了。“我不……为什么你会觉得和他有关？”他弱弱地问。

“亲爱的，我是你妈妈。”他妈妈说，“我什么都知道。”

她示意他帮忙收拾桌子。Solo乖乖地照办了。

“我觉得我是个很糟糕的人。”他拿起脏碗碟跟着她进了厨房，“我没办法给他他想要的东西，但我又不想和他分手。”

“他想要什么？”她问，指示他把那些放进洗碗机里。

“他本来应该和一个可爱又传统的女人去约会，然后恋爱结婚，从此过着幸福的生活直到七老八十。”他郁郁地说，“但我在他的这个计划里插了一脚，于是他就被困在我这里了。”

“所以你觉得很歉疚，”她说，明白了他的苦恼。“可你不想分手，也不想要为了他定下一个几年内结婚的计划。”

Solo苦笑。“听起来我确实是一个很坏的人，对吧。”

她温和地看他，“亲爱的，你不是，你只是太习惯了当一个快乐的未婚男子罢了。你不想改变，因为对你来说，现在一切都很好，你害怕改变，这只是人性，如果可以，我们没人想要冒险去改变自己的生活。我们都会想要留在安全的已知的世界里。”

“但很多人就能做出婚姻的承诺，每天都有人结婚，他们也没什么问题。”Solo反驳道，“你和父亲，你们就是很幸福的一对。”

她笑了。“这个嘛，如果你现在去问你父亲，他可能会假装不记得了，但实际上，在我们交往的时候，他也一直试图逃避推迟这件事。现在想想，你们确实很像。”

“而你让他改变了想法？”

“我没有，你没办法逼一个人做他根本不愿意做的事。”她说：“所以我给他下了最后通牒，要么我们结婚，要么我们分手。他请我给他一点时间，我同意了，我们暂时分开了一阵子，我开始和别人见面，就是那时候，你父亲意识到，我并不是非他不可，我也不会一直等下去。他立即就转变了态度。”

“哇，我没想到是这样，”这个真相对Solo的冲击稍微有点大了。“但这也说明他还是爱你的，对吧。”

“我从不怀疑他爱我，在他拒绝和我结婚的那么多年里他也很爱我，”他妈妈说，“但这里真正起了作用的是恐惧，只有恐惧失去才会逼一个人去改变，去冒险。”

“你是在告诉我，你们这三十多年幸福美满的婚姻都是因为我父亲始终生活在恐惧当中吗？”Solo说，哭笑不得。

“恐惧能让人们更懂得珍惜，”他妈妈淡定地说，“你不能把这一切当成理所当然，没人会无条件地爱你，永远留在原地等着你，如果你不懂得珍惜，总有一天他们会离开的。”

Solo沉默片刻，再次苦笑。“但他不是那样的人，他不会像这样和我讨价还价，或下最后通牒，他也从来不向我提任何要求。他甚至不告诉我他对我有哪些不满，这也是我最害怕的事，我最不想要的是将来某一天，他明白过来我并不值得他这么做，那时候他就会恨我——”

他话音消失了，明白过来。迎着他妈妈了然的笑容，Solo陡然一阵无力。

“恐惧，哈？”他干干地说。

“别担心，亲爱的，”她莞尔一笑，“爱上某人总是会让人心生恐惧。你会习惯的。”

Chris看看眼前的水果蛋糕，又看看Solo。

“我妈妈这个周末在集市上买了太多当季水果，”Solo脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，“所以这几天她在拼命找办法把它们用掉，做了一堆果酱和罐头，她知道你生病了所以给你烤了个蛋糕，就当是庆祝你病好了的礼物。”

“礼物。”Chris重复道，蛋糕上铺了一层黄澄澄的桃子，看起来非常诱人，“但我只是……”感冒了两天，又不是断了一条腿进了医院什么的。他把疑问吞了回去。

“谢谢。”他看着眼前这个诱人的蛋糕，一时间都不知该拿它怎么办好，“我是不是应该打个电话给她或寄个卡片？”

“没关系。她知道你有点不善言辞，我已经替你道过谢了。”Solo还是笑容可掬，Chris莫名地觉得背后一阵发凉，Solo的笑容也和平时不太一样，太热情，太殷切了，好像有什么正在暗暗进行着而Chris一无所觉。

“你想要我给你切一小块吗？”现在他笑得更欢快了，Chris很谨慎地看着他挥舞起餐刀。“不喜欢甜食没关系，就试一小口。”

“……好。谢谢。”

Solo把那一小块蛋糕盛在碟子放在他面前，鼓励地看着他，Chris犹豫地拿起勺子在边缘切了一小块，他的勺子碰到了什么，一小块草莓裹着奶油滚了出来，跟它一起的还有——

“这是你公寓的钥匙吗？”Chris辨认道，他真的不能更迷惑了。Solo拿了张纸巾把钥匙拿起来，擦干净，然后放在了桌上。Chris看看钥匙，又看看他，“这也是庆祝我病好了的礼物？”

Solo原本一脸期待和庄重，被他这一句话问破了功，“不是，呃，也算是。我是想要弄得惊喜一点，但现在好像是有点蠢。”他咬住嘴唇：“这算是一个正式交往的礼物？这样以后即使我不在家，你也一样可以过去。”

“但为什么我要在你不在的时候过去？”Chris的疑惑都要凝结出实体问号挂在头顶上方了。Solo被他问得居然一时无言以对。

“我的意思是，你可以随时过来，也不需要事先问过我，不管我在不在都能进来……好吧，我都不知道自己在说什么了。”

“你很紧张。”Chris说。

“没错，”Solo说，他深吸了口气，“你看，你从没要求过我什么，我也知道这是因为一开始我就给我们之间划了一条界线。但现在，我希望你给我提一个确切的要求。我需要你这么做，可以吗？”

“你想要我对你提要求，”Chris迟疑地问，“为什么？”

“我想要让你要求我，从现在开始，我们会正式交往，只有我们，一对一那种，如果两年之后，我还是没办法和你结婚，你就会离开我。”

Chris愈发迷茫了。“但你并不想要——”

Solo示意他听自己说完。

“我知道你总是一丝不苟地执行自己所有的计划，任何情况下你都会把你要做的事完成，所以，这就是我们的计划，如果过了两年我都还是没办法下定决心和你结婚，你会离开我，再也不见我。”

Chris慢慢地反应过来。“你想要一个最后通牒。从我这里。”

“对，”Solo说，“我知道这样还是很不公平，我还是给自己预留了两年的时间，但我只能做到这样了，我实在没办法一下就跳进到——”

“好，”Chris说，Solo一下子没了声音。

“这么说你答应了？”过了好一会，他才找回了声音，“如果我到时候还是做不到，你就会离开我，老死不相往来，彻底忘记我……”

“我做不到忘记你，”Chris说，“但我会离开你。我保证。”

Solo想要笑一下，结果只是让脸部肌肉紧张得抽搐起来。“好，那我们就说定了。”

Chris不知道他现在是不是应该做点什么，他真的一点概念也没有。幸好Solo似乎也和他一样，他们就那么呆呆地彼此对望。直到Solo先笑出了声，Chris很高兴看见他又回到平时的样子了。这让他也放松下来。Solo握着他的手。

“我还有一些事要坦白，”他说，“记得我总是到处出差吗，实际上，那不全是商务出差，我，呃，属于某个特别机构，有些时候我需要去伪装成为另一些身份，偷一些东西，还有别的一些特工任务之类，没什么大不了的，就是一些拯救世界的小事。”

Chris略略睁大眼睛，“我也有一些事情要告诉你。我有一些很危险的——”

他需要深呼吸一下才能缓和自己忽然爆发的紧张情绪，Solo安抚摩挲着他的手。“放心，我真的没那么容易被吓到的。也许你的那些秘密我也早就猜到了。”他又对Chris微笑，“除非你现在告诉我你是过着双面人生的冷血杀手，没什么能把我吓到的。”

Chris张了张嘴，“不是那种，就是一些和我的工作有关的事，很快就好。”他快速地说，“不管你看见什么，请不要惊讶，也不要跑掉。我会解释的。”

Solo失笑，“我不会跑掉的，我保证，”Chris的紧张似乎逗得他很乐，他把Chris拉过去亲了一下，Chris顿了顿，猛地捧住他的脸急切吻回来。

Solo被这一个意外的长吻弄得头晕眼花，好容易才回过神来轻轻推他，“好了，把这个留到稍晚些时候，先带我去看你的大秘密吧。”

End


End file.
